particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Malivian Imperium
Malivia, officially the Malivian Imperium, is a nation, a sovereign state and a non-member of the Artanian Union. It is located on the south of Artania, in the Malivian subcontinent. Its mainland is bordered by Darnussia to the northwest and Hobrazia to the northeast. Brief Pre-Game History The first dwellers of Malivia were a proto-Dundorfian tribe known as the Svrin that were established in the mountain area of the modern state of Gottbergen. They constituted the first unified Malivian political structure creating an Empire and several trade routes along Artania and Majatra. The Svrim founded the first modern state in the 7th century and it lasted without internal problems through 1000 years. In 1805 the Svrim were split in two culturally different tribes. The Dundorfian Svrim, that were a majority, spoke the Dundorfian language and adopted the Hosian religion, and the Gerajan Svrim, that were a minority with influences from Yishelem in their language, what we know today as Malivian, and that created their own religion based on nature and pagan gods. The Gerajan overthrew the Malivian Svrim Empire and established the Gerajan Republic, based on their beliefs and banned the Dundorfian language and hosian religions. During that years, known as the Dark Era by the Dundorfian Svrim historians, the non Gerajan peoples were repressed and even killed. It is estimated that more than 200.000 were sent to exile or slaughtered during that period. In 1886, with the support of the Duntrekkers, the Dundorfian Svrim, then a minority, overthrew the government and reestablished the former traditions. The Gerajans started a Civil War, known in international history studies as the Trek Wars. It lasted from 1886 to 1899 but the government fell in hands of the Gerajan again. Since that time most of the governments in Malivia inherited and continued the tradition of the Gerajan Republic and oppressed the Dundorfian Malivians. Long Version of History Etymology The name Malivia is derived from the name the Svrin gave their controled area. Geography Malivia is a tropical nation, lying just north of the equator. Its central Imperial Province, Walkunia, is dominated by a wide central mountain range, with highlands stretching into the neighboring wilayah Imperial Province. Rain forests stretch across the country, thanks to careful management by the federal and local governments, and many rare and endangered species make their home in Malivia's protected forest lands.The highest mountain is the Kirchbergspitz with 3786m. The Kirchbergspitz lies in Gerling. Other mountains are for example the Joffsberg with 2566m or the Rutscherhorn with 1432m.There also many rivers in Malivia. Most rivers start in the region of Gerling with his high mountains or in the northern neigbour states. The by far longest river is the Urlach with nearly 1500km legth. But the Trempe with 500km or the Sölls with 245 are also some other rivers of Malivia.But malivia doesn't only consist of rivers and mountains. For example some cities lie under the sea level. The capital of Maliva, Komun Malivia, for example -1,2m or some parts of Reiflingen.That's a reason why floods occur often in this areas.The geology in Malivia is very different. Especially in the rainforests of the soil is very rich and nutrients and humus. However, there are a lot in the mountains of granite and gneiss. In the south, there are some coal and oil resources, although they are very limited. Also, the already extinct volcanoes have traces of various metals and are now very fruitful. Despite all this, there is still ground motion. So cut off the mountains and it comes to plate movements caused earthquakes and landslides, with the consequence. Government The structure of Malivian Imperiums political system is actually rather straight forward with little to no Bureaucracy. The Malivian Imperium is a Stratocratic Republican Empire. It is defined as Stratocratic and Republican because the government operates within the confines of the democratic passed constitution which only allows military personnel to be elected and is defined as an Empire becuase it has the ambitions of one and the highest position is that of the Imperator or Emperor. The Malivian Imperium is governed by the Head of State (the Imperator), the Heads of Government (Chancellor) and he Senate Imperialis. The Malivian Imperiums administrative divisions are divided into Imperial Provinces and Imperial Grand Provinces.The Empire is divided into 5 Imperial Provinces and 1 Imperial Grand Provinces for now. The Head of State and ruler of the Malivian Imperium. While he is not directly involved in the day to day details of the administration of the Imperium, he does have major discretionary powers and the right to intervene when necessary. The Imperators will is represented by the Senate Imperialis. Legislative power is held by the Senate Imperialis. Every loyal subject of the Imperium is by law granted the right to vote and elect representatives to the Senate Imperialis. The Senate Imperialis has the power to enact legislation and the sole prerogative of amending the Constitution. Some contemporary observers suggest that the adjective "Republican Dictatorship" be added to describe Malivias government system. Due to the sit the Imperator granting almost as much power as that of a Dictator. Imperial Constitution All legislation and political actions undertaken in the Malivian Imperium must respect the Constitution. The Constitution may only be modified or abolished with the support of two-thirds of parliament known as a "super-majority". The Imperator The Imperator, or Emperor, is the Head of State of the Malivian Imperium. During much of Malivias history, monarchs have both gained and lost control of the duties that originally belonged to the position depending on the of the then government and the nature of public opinion. At present, the Emperor is officially the head of state and has power to intervene in case of stagnation or problem in the Malivian Imperium. Foreign Relations The Malivian Imperium is a very young nation but nonetheless it has strong military ties with the Holy Luthori Empire. Nobility Malivia had been for several years a hive of noble scum eating away at the rotting corpse of a mighty strong Empire.That changed when the Fatherland Front came outlawed and exiled the nobility while seizing all their assets. However, the nobility is known for returning quickly but there is no hope in them getting their assets back or the government recognizing their nobility rights. Military and Security The Ministry of Defence, is the organ of government in charge of both the security and the defence in the Malivian Imperium. However, in practice, the Ministry of Defence is divided into: *'Imperial Army' **Infantry **Armor **Aviation **Corps of Engineers **Chemical Corps **Military Police Corps **Field Artillery **Air Defense Artillery **Special Forces **Civil Affairs Corps **Psychological Operations **Signal Corps **Military Intelligence Corps **Strategic Missile Troops *'Imperial Navy' **Imperial Navy Marines **Imperial Navy Air force *'Imperial Airforce' **Imperial Air force Paratroopers *'Imperial Guard' *'Imperial Logistics' **Quartermaster Corps **Ordnance Corps **Transportation Corps **Iterator Corps **Commissar Corps **Finance Corps **Army Medical Department The Imperial Military The Imperial Military is the first of two organisations within the Defence Ministry which is tasked with the defence of the nation, the sovereign and his interests, and from foreign elements. The Malivian Imperium had probably the single largest budget due to modernization efforts of the Fatherland front regime 300 Billion MCR were the scope of the modernization the regime poured into the defence budget. For equipment used in the Malivian armed forces Military equipment and strategies-tactics of the Malivian Armed Forces. Economy The Malivian Imperium practices a State Socialist economy, with limited capitalism in certain sectors. Inflation is very low due to the gold standard the Malivian Crown which is tied to the economy which generally grows at a fast rate with little to no recent slowdowns. Unemployment is almost consistently around 10%, taking an average of the unemployment rate of each Imperial Province. Despite the governments skepticism of individualist capitalist ventures ideas, Malivian society is remarkably free in economic matters. Probably because the government understands that certain sectors require individualist capitalist ventures to work properly. The average Malivian citizen works 48 hours per week as per government law, and has 30 days with full pay for each year of effective service per statutory minimum employment leave plus a number of paid public holidays, typically 6-8.The overtime hour limits are: 15 hours in a week. The overtime allowance should not be lower than 125% and not more than 150% of normal hourly rate. Industry and agriculture The Malivian Imperium has a high level of industry, especially in the mainland. Rare Minerals and Steel are the Imperiums two highest productions. Rare Mineral mining and Steel production dominate mostly due to supporting the defence industry, while Iron and Coal mining are the major industries which too support the defence industry. While there are some smaller manufacturing and light industries Oil drilling remains the most notable industry with a production of 21,880 barrels per day. Agriculture is still one of the highest source of income for Malivia. However, due to restricted land area, the nation keeps strict quotas of production to avoid famine. Production Demographic Census of 3728 Population: 99,818,594 Language The official language of the Malivian Imperium is Imperial, a new language created to replace all languages as to promote unity in the population. * Malivian Only: 7.6% * Malivian, Dundorfian: 65.3% * Malivian, Dundorfian, Luthorian: 11.2% * Dundorfian Only: 15.5% * Other: 0.4% Ethnicity The racial makeup of Maliva remains fairly stable. Government policies before the Malivian Imperium encouraged Dundorfian immigration (most of these being right-leaning people fleeing from their socialist fatherland) and a high reproductive rate among Dundorfian citizens. As a result, Malivia has become slightly more Caucasian in complexion but remains an overwhelmingly ethnic Malivian country. Interracial marriage has also created a booming Dundorfian-Malivian population. Race: (numbers from 3700 Census) * 57.1% (59.8%) Malivians * 20.3% (17.9%) Mixed (Dundorfian/Malivian) * 13.5 (13.3%) Dundorfians * 3.9% (3.8%) Alorians * 2.4% (2.4%) Hobrazians * 2.8% (2.8%) Luthorians Religion The 3700 Census noted the continued, albeit slowed, decline of the Geraja faith, as it lost nearly 7 million members in the previous 25 years. Hosianism continued to advance, though the gains for the state church ELCM and the Patriarchal Church were modest. Charismatic Hosianism posted an impressive gain of 75%. Hosians now represent the largest religious faction in Malivia, with over 47 million Malivians claiming that faith. Citing tax and employment discrimination policies, international monitors continue to criticized the country for its treatment of non-Hosians. * Geraja (Hinduism): 37.9% * Evangelical Luthoran Church of Malivia (Evangelical Lutheran Christianity): 28.1% * Aurorian Patriarchal Church (Roman Catholicism): 15.9% * Other Hosian (Charismatic/Pentecostal Christian): 6.8% * None: 7.0% * Other: 4.3% Status As of 3734 was defunct until 3781 where it was reinstated.